


The One With The Milkshake

by AnythingElse



Series: Adventures of Bucky the College Student [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awkwardness, Cute, Fluff, M/M, SHIELD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 22:09:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnythingElse/pseuds/AnythingElse
Summary: Finally got the chance to progress this story!Bucky visits SHIELD. Steve is a goofball.





	The One With The Milkshake

It was the last week before finals were going to consume every second of Bucky’s life, and he has plans to enjoy it. Thursday has arrived and Bucky is nervously sipping on his third espresso. He’s wearing the new jeans that Steve bought him on their first date and a black button-up. He feels stuffy, hot, and nervous as hell. He is waiting at the bus stop and seriously questioning his decision to decline a Lyft when Steve offered. Today is finally the day he gets to visit S.H.I.E.L.D and the magnitude of it is overwhelming. Up to this point, they have only met ‘outside’ the norm; meeting for dates and evenings in at Steve’s house. Getting to see Steve’s business was the equivalent of ‘meeting the family’. His work defines him-- his core team has been with him since the inception of Shield over a decade ago. Bucky, having known Steve for only two months, is worried about what the ‘family’ will think of him.

 

To ease his mind, Bucky pulls out his phone and stares at the messages and photos he has received from Steve. Two months isn't long in the whole scheme of life, but it's the longest Bucky has ever dated anyone. The only thing that bothers him is that their relationship hasn't progressed much in the aforementioned two months. They have kissed, hugged, snuggled, and even made out a bit once, but nothing more. He assumes they need to have 'the talk’ about what they are to each other and their expectations from one another, but he worries that Steve may not feel the same way. Or, possibly worse, the older man could feel the same way but feel the need to wait until Bucky has 'come of age’ at 21. Despite his many worries and doubts, the one thing reassuring him right now is the last week’s text messages with Steve.

 

The first time, he's pretty sure it was an accident. They had been texting late at night, and Steve had typed “Can't wait to see you, baby.” That, apparently, was all it took to break the shell. After that, Steve often would call Bucky 'baby’ or, his favorite, 'baby boy’. They hadn't seen each other in person since then, but Bucky was hoping that this new step in their relationship was a positive sign. At the very least, Steve was fond enough of him to give him the pet names. However, he dares to hope, maybe it means that Steve thing of him as _his baby._ Meaning that the 'let’s be boyfriends’ talk Bucky intends to initiate will go smoothly. Lost in happy fantasies, Bucky stares out the window and watches the world zip past him.

 

Shield is located in the downtown business district about 12 miles from where Bucky lives. Lost in thoughts, he arrives much quicker than anticipated. He gets off at his stop and walks towards the address listed on his phone. Looking up at the building, Bucky stops in his tracks. The building is not a small downtown office-- it’s a huge skyscraper on the edge of the business district that has the hotels and starbucks. Taking a deep breath, Bucky approaches the entrance. According to the sleek sign outside, the building houses S.H.I.E.L.D, Alias Investigations Office, and the Nelson and Murdock Law Office. Stepping inside, the cooled air sinks right through his damp clothing and into his bones.

 

Bucky puts on (what he hopes is) his most confident air and walks through the desolate lobby to the elevator bank. The guard standing watch looks very kind, though a little bored. The older gentleman smiles as Bucky approaches and asks him what floor. _Uh oh… I don't know!_ Grimacing, Bucky says “Uh, Shield? I don't know the floor. I can find out?” The old man smiles and waves him into the waiting elevator.

 

“I'll send ya to the receptionist on 7. Peggy will get you to the right area from there.”

 

Heaving a sigh of relief, Bucky watches the gilded doors slide shut. There is a mirror in the corner of the ceiling and Bucky looks stressed and sweaty. He should have asked I'd there was a lobby bathroom. He figures he’ll just ask Peggy when he gets there. He glances at his watch and realizes he's going to be over 20 minutes early. He hopes he won't be interrupting anything.

 

When the doors finally slide open at 7, Bucky feels suddenly giddy. The stress and nervousness race away as he sees signs of Steve's aesthetic everywhere. The whole place is a pleasant mix of rustic charm and clean modernism. As he takes it all in, Bucky is grinning without inhibition. _This. This is Steve. So beautiful, elegant, and yet personable. Why was I dreading this? I get the opportunity to experience the other side of this man I'm so crazy about._

 

Still smiling and awestruck, Bucky approaches the serious looking woman at the desk. He doesn't see a name tag, so he has to assume this is Peggy. He waits while she finishes setting an appointment-- there are certificates & awards posted in frames around the whole area. He feels a certain pride in seeing how many of them aren't just for Shield, but awarded specifically to a certain Steve Rogers. He hears a throat clear, so he turns his attention back to Peggy. “Hello! Are you Peggy? I'm here for Steve.”

 

“No. Do you have an appointment?”

 

“No? Oh, sorry, I was supposed to ask for Peggy? I don't have an official appointment, but Steve is expecting me.”

The woman raises a perfectly manicured eyebrow at him. “Peggy is out for the day. And nobody gets to first without an appointment. I can get you an application card so you can file the request online.”

 

Bucky feels his giddy excitement spiral out the window. Steve is expecting him, and he is going to be late now. Maybe he can shoot him a text? Not-Peggy could call him, but she seems not-pleased by his very existence. The woman in question has already gone back to clacking away at her keyboard and effectively ignoring Bucky’s presence. Sighing, he pulls out his phone as he heads towards the comfy-looking lobby chairs. He tries calling Steve, but the other man’s phone is turned off. Pouting, he starts looking through the portfolios on display.

 

A door opens, and he looks up excitedly. The man who has just come through them is handsome, but not the handsome man currently dating Bucky. He is carrying a stack of folders, but he must notice Bucky's desperate eyes. He approaches and says “Hey, bud. Did you miss the internship tour?”

 

“The what? No. I'm just trying to get ahold of Steve.”

 

“For….an internship?” The man helpfully provides.

 

Bucky laughs and shakes his head. Ok, so the age difference thing might be an obstacle after all. “Nah, for a lunch date. But he’s too damn old-fashioned and turns his personal phone off during work. And I, uh, don't have his work number.” Bucky kinda trails off at this point because handsome not-Steve is giving him a very funny look.

 

“You don't happen to be Bucky?”

 

 _Uh oh. This is probably one of Steve’s friends to know about me. What a stellar first impression!  “_ Guilty! And you are?”

 

“Sam. Wilson.”

 

The look on his face is odd and rather unreadable. Rather than stress over it,Bucky barrels forward. “Oh! The best friend & workout partner! Nice to finally meet you.”

 

“You, too, Bucky. How about I take you up to Steve’s before he gives himself an ulcer worrying about where you are?”

 

Today has been an emotional roller coaster and it's barely noon. Relief is the winning emotion as he thanks the man-- Sam-- and stands to follow him. They ride in silence and Bucky isn't sure what to think. Excitement of finally getting to see Steve wins, however, so nothing can dampen his mood. They step out into a much smaller, more personal feeling area. There are huge windows, couches, and a large door to an office. Sam knocks and pokes his head in. “Special delivery for Mr. Rogers.” Bucky can't hear what Steve replies, but suddenly Sam is ushering him through the door. He smiles and waves awkwardly, but the look of genuine warmth and happiness on Steve’s face turns his awkward gesture into an excited one. Sam & Steve exchange a series of looks and silent words before the other man leaves and heads for the elevator.

 

Bucky isn't sure what the professional protocol is, so he suppresses the urge to go in for a hug like he normally would. He transfers the motion into an awkward foot shuffle and continues to grin sheepishly at the handsome blond businessman.

 

“Don't worry,” Steve says as he winks ( _he actually winks!)._ “I'm the boss. I get to do whatever I want. Now get over here so I can say hi.” His tone is stern, but there is a glint in his eyes. Without hesitation, Bucky crosses the short distance to Steve. He had stood when Bucky entered, but now he was leaning casually against the wall behind his desk. As Bucky reaches him, he extends his arms and wraps them greedily around the younger man. Unable to refrain himself, Bucky nuzzles into Steve's warm, muscular neck.

 

“Hi” he breathes.

 

“Hi baby boy. What took you so long?”

 

Bucky leans back so that is arms are still around Steve but far enough away that the taller man can see the pout decorating his lips. “I got stopped by your tight security. Not-Peggy was not very keen on me and I'm pretty sure i made a terrible first impression on her. I'm sorry.”

 

“I have, like, 8 follow-up questions suddenly.” Steve moves his hand up to inspect Bucky’s face and his thumb massages away the pout between his eyebrows. Bucky’s frown turns into a smile at the show of affection, and Steve mutters “that's better.” Using the arm that is still wrapped around Bucky's waist, he pulls him towards his desk. Using the momentum to sit the younger man on the desk, he sits heavily back into his chair. “First and second, I suppose, is how do you know Peggy and what does she have to do with you being late?”

 

Bucky kicks his feet slightly so they are sliding along Steve's calves. He feels relaxed and happy here, with Steve. “The nice security guard in the lobby told me about Peggy, he said that she'd help me get where I'm going. But she wasn't there and some severe looking woman told me to make an appointment.”

 

“Oh, Stan. He's a great guy. Dating Peggy, but they both think I don't know. Why didn't you ask Sharon to call me? Or…. Oh. Can I see your phone?”

 

Bucky hands it over without hesitation.

“She’s kinda scary. And she seemed… Busy? Annoyed? Too good for me?” Bucky says the last part quietly, but the flash of anger in his eyes confirms that Steve heard him.

 

Temporarily distracted, Steve smirks & cocks an eyebrow at Bucky's steamy background photo. “If I'd known you liked this photo so much, I would have sent more.” He has a mischievous look as he returns the phone. “I added my work number. I'm sorry I didn't think to give it to you sooner. And?” He reaches out and tilts Bucky's chin up so they are making direct eye contact. “Nobody in this entire world is better than you, so don't let anyone make you feel that way. I chose you because I knew you were something special. I've never made a better choice in my life, hear me?” Tears are threatening, so Bucky just nods his head. Steve stands & moves forward so that he can wrap Bucky's entire form in his arms. He kisses the brown hair gently and whispers something Bucky can't quite hear.

 

Twenty minutes later finds them huddled in a booth at Denny’s sharing a cookies & cream milkshake and giggling like teenagers. It started when Bucky had gotten some of the whipped cream on his nose and Steve leaned over and licked it off. The blond had looked just as surprised by his actions as Bucky felt, which resulted in laughter. Now the both had cream smeared on their faces as they gleefully await their food. Bucky whips out his phone and captures a priceless photo-- his companion is laughing brightly, mouth open and eyes sparkling. He has cream smudged on his cheeks like warpaint and his nose has a dollop right on the tip. Feeling his heart swell, Bucky feels like the time is right.

 

“Steve? I've been meaning to ask, are we boyfriends? And if not… doyouwannabe?” He knows it came out jumbled, but he can tell that Steve understood. Taking the brunet’s face in his hands, Steve gives affirmation before going in for a kiss. But, right as Bucky's eyes flicker closed in anticipation, he feels something weirdly warm & cold and incredibly wet go up the side of his face. Eyes snapping open, he realizes that Steve has just licked his face from jaw to eyebrow. The shock on his face sends the other man into a deep, chest-clutching laugh. Bucky can't help but join in.

 

After their food finally arrives, Steve levels Bucky with a very serious look. “I owe you an apology” he says. Bucky gives his best 'go on’ look despite having just shoved a huge bite of turkey sandwich in his face. “Saturday is Stan’s birthday and Peggy was fretting that she didn't have a gift for 'her friend’s birthday’ this weekend. I put two and two together, so I sent her down in my private elevator to take a long lunch and go shopping. She knew to expect you, but we-- apparently-- both forgot to pass the message on to Sharon. Who, by the way, I apologize for. She had no right to speak down to you and should have checked with me if someone said I was expecting them.” 

 

Bucky is about 68% sure he has avocado in his teeth, but he gives Steve a grin anyways. “It's honestly just fine! I got to meet Sam-- who may also not like me very much? Yet?-- and I got to see a lot of your work, office, awards, and whatnot. Plus, I've had an amazing day. I love spending time with and around you.” 

 

The last comment pulls a starry-eyed look from Steve, but he jumps straight to the Sam topic. “I, uh, may have omitted certain details when I told him about you. He knows you're in college, but that's it. He's also a much better judge of age than I am, so he probably instantly knew you were under 21. Once he gets to know you a bit, he'll warm up to you! He might also…” Steve pauses, and then blurts the next part out very quickly. “He might also think that you are with me for a job and or money, and doesn't believe that you didn't know who I was when we started dating.” He grimaces as he looks at Bucky. The information, honestly, is not all that surprising. It took him a full year before he trusted that Clint was a good fit for Natasha-- and Nat is way less of a naturally trusting person than Steve seems to be.

 

When he replies, it's with determination. “Guess I'll just have to prove myself to him, huh?”


End file.
